Vehicles with passenger seats are used in roller coasters, water rides, and other amusement park rides. Unfortunately, these types of rides have long presented difficult or impossible obstacles to physically disabled persons. Generally, these rides have required riders to climb into and out of a confined vehicle space, a movement requiring some agility even by non-disabled persons. Hence, while the physically disabled are able to travel to an amusement park, and to travel around within the amusement park once they arrive there, they are nonetheless still not able to fully enjoy the amusement park rides, due to the barriers these types of rides present them.
With the now long overdue better integration of physically disabled people into daily life, including leisure time, there is a rising need to make these kinds of rides available and accessible to the physically disabled.